That's What You Call Yourself Now?
by lanzky
Summary: "Sherlock, you do know that's not my name, right?" "Of course, now pass me that petridish." this earned him a groan and a petridish. Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.

 **Typos are edited.**

AN: typos are not yet checked since i typed this on my phone.

read and review

* * *

"Good evening." Mycroft greeted the current occupants in 221B as he entered.

"I'm glad you made it this year, Mycroft! Merry Christmas!" John greeted back as he handed a glass of wine to the newly arrived man. John was in his usual jumper, choosing comfort over the occasion.

It was the usual people plus the newly added member of the Watson's family who is currently sleeping in Sherlock's bedroom.

The married couple would usually ask for either Mrs. Hudson or Sherlock when there's no other babysitter available, and thus the 221 apartment was baby proofed.

"Don't remember inviting you." Sherlock mocked. He was wearing his purple shirt but not his usual purple shirt, this was newly bought. Mycroft quirked a brow, _interesting._

"Sherlock!" everyone said in different tones but mostly in warning.

John glared at the consulting detective, telling him to behave, "I invited him, Sherlock." The other man just shrug and started looking for his violin.

The British government greeted and thanked everyone in attendance. The oh-so-formal man.

He greeted the nearest towards him first."Thank you for inviting me, Dr. Watson." then turned to his wife. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Watson."

"Forgive Sherlock." Mary said throwing an apologetic look. Contrary to her husband's choice, she was wearing a dress that hugs her body tightly. Definitely flaunting that her figure was not affected by her pregnancy last year.

"I'm used to it." He stated and went to the landlady.

"Mrs. Hudson, thank you for putting up with my brother all this years." The elder lady blushed and brushed off Mycroft.

"Please, he's the son I never had." and chuckled.

They chatted for a bit more about the troublemaker man when Sherlock found his violin tucked between gifts underneath the Christmas tree. Then he started playing a piece he had composed, the crowd went silent, enjoying the little performance that they could have missed when Sherlock was sent for his sentence.

Luckily(in his part), Moriarty was back. But he hadn't made a move since then, yet the government can't make a gamble and exile Sherlock again with uncertainty.

When the melody ended, Mycroft walked towards the kitchen, approaching Sherlock's coworkers who resumed their chat, "Detective inspector Lestrade," he gave the man a nod. His suit was not new but rarely worn, it was pressed nicely, he even wore a cologne. _Trying to impress a lady._

The man nodded back, "Greg's fine."

"Dr. Hooper," and took the lady's hand and brushed his lips on her knuckles.

The room went quiet once again, everyone was stunned to witness Mycroft's act.

Molly scoffed and swatted the elder Holmes, "Don't be a stranger Mycroft!"

Sherlock scoffed too imitating Molly, "That's right, Mycroft. Just because it's one of that rare nights that Molly decides to leave her dowdy fashion sense and flirt with Gary who she knows fancies her doesn't mean you can show off your high rank in her life."

In which Mycroft raised a questioning look towards the duo's direction. Molly smiled nervously and shrugged in return.

The DI reddened at the exposure of his crush towards the younger woman. It was shortly after Sherlock took cases that the elfish looking woman started working at St. Bart's. He had been infatuated with her ever since the first time he saw her. And the pathologist's effort for Sherlock's attention didn't help his little crush.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, he had warned him before the guests arrival. He didn't want a repeat of the last party they had here in 221B but it seems he was deluding himself that Sherlock for one night would shut his mouth from speaking hurtful words.

Sherlock realized his mistake and lowered his head but didn't offer any apology like last time.

"It's fine," Greg tried to defuse the situation, "It was true anyways." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and smiled sheepishly.

Molly shook her head and clicked her tongue, "No, it's not fine. Sherlock, apologize to Greg."

The others were shocked with Molly's definite tone, like a mother angry with her child but at the same time pleased that the mousy girl had had enough of the spoiled man's attitude.

He didn't move. And if someone was speaking they could've missed what he said, "Why don't you Molly?" The detective asked with a pout, "You had been leading him on. You knew he'd been crushing on you and you didn't do anything to turn him down." Sherlock ended his speech with an accusing look.

Mary was enjoying the drama, she had never known putting everyone in one room would make an interesting show.

It was Molly's turn to look guilty and embarrassed. Good! Now she doesn't know how to face Greg after all this.

Everyone was waiting for her excuse, denial or what would her answer be. When it didn't came Sherlock continued his tirade, "Last time, you wore that skimpy black dress to catch my attention and impress me. But who is it this year that you want to flaunt your legs for?"

Molly was clearly holding her tears back.

John was about to intervene again but Mycroft beat him to it. He put a hand at his brother's shoulder. "You always say horrible things at the wrong moment. _Always_." It was his usual flat tone but it made John's spine shiver in fear.

When Mycroft kidnapped him for the first time, he didn't feel any fear, not even an ounce of it. But the man in front of him is baring his fang with a low growl that you can miss with a slight noise.

"It's fine My," Molly said grabbing the tense man's arm, "I'm used to it," she smiled to reassure everything's alright. The gesture seemed to have work, or maybe the unusual nick name. The man relaxed and composed himself.

He then turned to Greg, "I'm sorry about my brother's action."

Greg gave a hearty laugh and repeated Mycroft's words earlier, "I'm used to it!" And patted Mycroft's back.

Mycroft joined his laughter, "Jealousy, right?"

John choked on his wine, Mary's mouth opened and so was Greg's. While Mrs. Hudson gasped, "I thought you liked John?"

"For the love of- I am not gay and I'm already married!" John was still in denial.

Mary rubbed her husband's upper arm, "It's fine to be gay."

John looked at his wife with disbelief, "I'm not saying there's something wrong with-" He cut his explanation and looked at Mycroft. "No! This isn't about me. Explain what you just said."

Mycroft was chuckling at the good doctor. "I'm sure Sherlock could announce his own relationship."

Mary gasped in excitement and swiftly moved towards the blushing woman and hugged her.

Sherlock pouted and curled on his chair intending to throw a childish tantrum. "I was just about to when you ruined it!" His brother shook his head and chuckled, _blame me when things get rough._

Mrs. Hudson was dabbing the corner of her eyes, happy for her boys finding love even though they didn't got together.

Greg cleared his throat, embarrassed that he'd been hitting his mate's girlfriend. "That's good! Congrats! How long have you been dating?" He's words were sincere, he's glad that his good friend had found someone he can care for and the girl he likes would be in safe hands after all those ex-boyfriends she had. There was pain in his chest, but the happiness for his friends had overwhelmed it.

John was still comprehending what had been said. He looked at the curled detective on his chair then to the pathologist now talking with the other women. He closed his eyes, not sure if he was dreaming about all this. He can't imagine the same Sherlock who uses Molly for free access in the morgue now dating the same person. His eyes snapped open, "Why didn't you tell me something so... so important?"

Sherlock felt all the sentiments in his best friends question and sat up to face him, to face everyone. "I was about to tell you... to everyone. I planned everything out." He stood and started pacing, "It was supposed to be perfect. Everyone would look like goldfish with their mouths opening and closing. But nothing went right!" He stopped and faced everyone again who has all their attention on him.

"You weren't supposed to look dazzling!" He looked at Molly who blushed again. He quickly snapped at Greg, "You weren't supposed to ogle her!" And before Greg could apologize or defend himself, Sherlock turned to Mycroft, "You weren't supposed to ruin the night! Heck, you weren't even supposed to be here!" His brother didn't flinched and even had the gall to look amused with Sherlock's outburst. Then finally, he looked at John with the most defeated look they had seen with him, "You were supposed to be happy and congratulate me, us."

John was now shifting on his feet, completely guilty on how he snapped at his friend. "Sherlock..." He looked straight to his eyes, "I am, I truly am happy for the both of you." He smiled to prove his point, and it wasn't forced. "Look, I'm sorry that I snapped, I just thought that I should have been the first to-"he sighed, "Forget it. Congratulations to the both of you!" He said to Sherlock and Molly, the latter had move to her beau during the former's talk.

When the atmosphere of the party went back to normal, the other guest were just inquiring about the new revealed couples relationship.

"How long have you two been hiding behind our back?" The former assassin asked like a gossiping school girl.

Molly was still getting used to it and was still nervous about her and Sherlock. "Actually..."

"Just asked her this morning." Sherlock finished. He was secretly pleased at himself, just one day late and he could have lost his chance.

"Dammit! when I just mustered my courage too!" Greg joked.

"Too slow George." He said hiding his fear behind sarcastic remarks.

"It's Greg!"

Molly sent him a sympathetic look.

"I'm really surprised about this Sherlock." John said gesturing his hands to indicate everything.

Molly giggled understanding what exactly was he referring to. "I know John. I, myself couldn't believe it too."

Mary just looked at the two doctor with a horrified look, "Oh my god! Sherlock's so obvious he likes you!"

John, Greg, Molly and even Mrs. Hudson had a 'are you mad' expression towards her statement. While Sherlock grimaced.

Mycroft chuckled at everyone, "I'm more astounded that you said yes to him actually, Maurelle."

"Maurelle?" Everyone else asked just like how Sherlock first heard of Moriarty's, everyone else, except one.

Molly once again looked bashful at the attention, she was focusing on the cup she was holding. "Maurelle Hooper." She squeaked in a tiny voice.

No one was brave enough to voice the one question they all want answered. _Where did 'Molly' came from?_

"Apparently, _someone_ can't remember his friend's name, for over 20 years, might I emphasize."

"At least he settles for one name." Molly laughed.

But she was the only one finding it hilarious. Everyone was silent and was trying very hard to remember if 'Maurelle' had been mentioned or how they came to know her as Molly.

Three of them was introduced by Sherlock. And Mary first heard her from John who was introduced by Sherlock to Molly. Bottom line, Sherlock.

Sherlock's mind palace was thrown upside down to look for the reason why he started calling her Molly.

"You never corrected me." Finally he talked.

"I did!" Molly playfully shoved Sherlock.

He furrowed his brows completely innocent about all this, "When?"

"Once in high school." She said uncertain.

He scoffed.

"You've known each other since high school?" They don't even care which one of them is voicing their concerns anymore. This was such a holiday.

"They've known each other since elementary." Mycroft repeated his statement.

"She was still in kindergarten and I was in grade 3 to be exact." Sherlock smirked at his brother.

"And you never got her name correctly."

"She can hardly say her name." was Sherlock's lame excuse.

Then Sophie chose that moment to tell everyone that the evening has become late.

Everyone readied themselves for the leave.

They decided that the Watson's was better to have a ride back with Mycroft than to risk little Sophie's health.

And Sherlock would take Molly home, she insisted that Toby would be lonely without her.

"We're not done yet Sherlock." Were John's parting words before disappearing in Mycrofts's car with Sophie in hand. Mary hugged Molly and promised the same thing but with a cheerier tone, then to Sherlock telling him she'll tone her husband's mood. She waved goodbye to Molly, Sherlock and Greg for the last time and followed inside the suspicious black car.

Greg brought his car but thought against to offer Molly a ride back. He hadn't drunk any alcohol, after all the surprises he don't think he needs it. He congratulated the newly formed couple once more, asked the two to tell him their past while having coffee and finally called it a day.

Finally, the couple was left alone in front of 221B. The night was chilly, their breathe leaves a white trail against the darkness of the night. They started walking to the end of the street since cab were scarce, with the holiday and middle of the night thing.

The night was peaceful.

"Maurelle," Sherlock said with his baritone voice that was lower than usual, seemingly afraid that more noise could break the perfect moment.

Molly looked at her from the corner of her eyes, she could see his mind working, testing the newly discovered detail about her. She smiled. Sherlock grabbed her hand and linked their fingers.

"Much more fitting than Molly."

She giggled. "But I got used to it. It became me. And it made me feel special."

Sherlock asked his self once more what did he do to deserve this lady's unwavering devotion. He remembered the day he asked her for help, it clenches his heart how she felt inadequate for him. He squeezed her hands, promising to his self, to this night, to her, that he would never make her feel that way again.

He loves her.

Moriarty was right, they were the same. Yet different.

He have her.

She was the angel he followed to the other side.

* * *

AN2: Surprise surprise! It was a sherlolly!

 **I love 'Maurelle' as her real name. It means dark and elfin (according to google-san). It fits so much for Molly, her job's a bit dark and gloomy, and she looks quite elfish (for me and some ff writers lol).**

I have a johnlock one shot but mostly focusing on Molly and Sherlock's friendship. But i might not post it since it might overlap with my molcroft story T^T

This will be a short story but might take a while to update since i still have a hp story to rewrite and too many ideas need to be written.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

A/N: one of the reason why I keep on writing is so that I can rant on the a.n. hahaha

I have a twitter and deviant (link is in my profile)

* * *

"Pathologist?" Little Sherlock asked, "that's the people who operates on dead people, right?"

"No," Little Maurelle pouted, she didn't like how he worded it, "Yes." She said after a few thoughts "But not only that, they do examinations too." she smirked at him.

"Ew. Working with dead people is unsanitary." He scrunched his face and moved a few steps back from her. "That's ridiculous, choose a better job!"

"Being dead is unhygienic as being alive." She crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"Okay," he said after thinking , "We won't be able to see each other then." he walk and stood in front of her.

"Why? What are you going to do when you grow up?"

"I'm going to travel the world, Molly! In my own ship!" He jumped in excitement.

She frowned, "Are you going to be a captain?"

"Yes, a pirate captain."

She tilted her head, "Well, that sounds a bit unrealistic."

"I'll look for treasure and I'll give it to you!" He smiled broadly.

"I'll work hard and earn my own money so you don't need to give me anything."

"Oh," he said disappointed at his friends rejection.

"Instead of sending me treasure," she said while biting her lips thinking of a better gift, "How 'bout telling me your adventures?" She asked brightly.

He was taken aback by his friends question, "Of course I will!"

She laughed, "Geniuses love being praised, huh?"

He blushed, "Can't I just share my story without being teased?"

SHMHSHMH

"You're leaving me." She stated with puppy eyes, leaning at his room's door frame.

He was packing his clothes in a bag, "Don't be dramatic, Molly. You can always visit me, I will always come home for holidays. Pen pals?" he laughed.

"Make sure your place is clean for surprise visit then," she stuck her tongue out.

He scoffed, "What a brat."

"What are you taking?" She walk and sat at the edge of the bed, taking a shirt and folded it neatly."I'm pretty sure college don't offer class for piracy."

He grabbed a pillow and hit her with, she squealed when it made contact.

"Sherlock!"

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope." She said with a pop.

He groaned and plopped on the bed, his legs dangling on the shorter side of it. She laid on her stomach vertical from him, forming a 'T'. Her arms cushioning her head.

"Stay healthy."

"I will."

SHMHSHMH

There was a knock at his door. It was soft and reluctant.

He didn't answer. The door opened a after a few minutes.

"Don't look at me." He said with a hoarse voice, pulling the blanket over his head.

"You never wrote nor went back home for holidays." she said as she padded across the room to his bed.

"Leave. I don't want to see you."

She stood at the foot of his bed, "I'm going to a medical school, Sher."

When he didn't reply, she continued. "It's a boarding school. It's a bit expensive," she nervously chuckled, "So I don't want to spend unnecessary transportation." She sat near his foot, and observed the not

moving body under the sheet. "Sherlo-"

"When?"

"I'm leaving tonight," she smiled even if he can't see her, "It's a good thing My brought you home today."

"I'm studying chemistry." he offered from under the blanket. She tilted her head, trying to decipher his words.

She clapped and brighten up, "Then our paths may cross again someday!"

"I hope not on your table."

She swatted his legs, "I'm going to slap you if I see you again like this! Don't OD on me young man!" then started giggling that went to a full on laugh.

Sherlock didn't join her but she knew he was smiling.

"I want to keep contact with you actually," she said after she stop laughing, "but you don't want me to see you like this," she said with a pain in her voice, "And it hurts me to see you like this too." She sighed heavily, "So if you're ready to quit that hobby of yours..." she said with venom, "permanently... Contact My and look for me."

SHMHSHMH

"What will mummy say, Sherlock?" Mycroft was sitting in the stool next to Sherlock's bed.

"I don't care." His voice was weak, he was found unconscious in an alley in the middle of the day.

Mycroft sighed, he hated seeing his little brother like this. "How many times will you disturb the nice sergeant? He'd been rescuing you in different drug dens."

Sherlock was acting up, he hated the hospital. The cleanliness of the place taunts him, mocks how weak he is.

"It seems the sergeant will be promoted at the end of this week." Mycroft continued watching his brother, "He wants you to tag along in some cases if you want too." He saw how he perked up. "In one condition, be clean." His face instantly morphed to a scowl.

 _There is hope,_ Mycroft thought. "It's hitting two birds with one stone. Ah, three birds if you want to." He smirked when his brother looked confused. He waited for him to throw the towel.

"What exactly am I hitting?"

"You stop using poison," He counted off, "Sgt. Lestrade will give you cases." He paused letting him get more curious. "And if you're ready, you'll meet her."

SHMHSHMH

"Where will he be taken?" Sherlock asked Lestrade as the paramedics lift the body.

"Royal London Hospital. I'll give you a lift." He said while examining the crime scene one last time.

"No. Barts is closer. Tell them to bring it there."

"What?" the DI asked. "Is it closer or you just pissed off the medical crew there?" he teased the young consulting detective.

"Both." he admitted, "there's a new pathologist in Barts and I heard she's good."

"She?" Lestrade smirked, "You just want to check her out." he elbowed the other man.

He scoffed, "I don't do those."

"Sure you don't. Ten quid you'll be dating the new doctor in a month?" He wiggled his eyebrows then walked to the paramedics and ordered them to take the man to St. Barts. They hopped in Lestrade's car following the Ambulance, "Just this time, Sherlock. It's nearer."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes on the driving man, "Your bet, if I don't date her in a week, or a month, you'll keep bringing the bodies there."

The DI was just kidding when he said that, he fully well know that Sherlock was not the kind of man to gamble, except when proving a point. Maybe the new girl really is good. He contemplated for a while, it won't hurt to try, if she turns out stupid Sherlock would be the first to throw tantrum anyway. "Deal."

"Deal." He replied.

* * *

A/N2: This is the last chapter. I'm sorry it's short.

Thank you for all the follows and favorites, it touches my heart (not literally. lol)

Please check out my other sherlolly story, B=S

and my molcroft, MJGE!


End file.
